Legionary Suit
The Legionary Suit is a suit in ''Dead Space 3. ''It is first seen being worn by S.C.A.F soldier Tim Caufman during the prologue, and can later be acquired in Chapter 14 of the game.Dead Space.com: Legionary Suit Co-Op Concept ArtTwitter / @deadpace Description The Legionary Suit is an armored exosuit that was last fielded by S.C.A.F. forces in the 24th Century. Since then, the suit has been decommissioned, and has - for the past two hundred years - been a relic of S.C.A.F military history. First introduced in the Prologue, worn by privates Tim Caufman and Sam Ackerman, former CEC engineer Isaac Clarke and EarthGov SpecOps Sergeant John Carver acquire a pair of these suits during their mission into the Tau Volantis science and military facilities. This suit is reinforced with both fibrous flexible armor padding as well as various hardened armor plates that protect areas of the human body that do not flex or bend. The suit is capable of protecting the wearer from both extreme arctic environments and the vacuum of space. The suit also utilizes a unique helmet design probably with the intention of exposing as little of the face as possible to hostile environment. As a result, the helmet does not feature a full size visor, but rather two small view ports - one for each eye. This design is intended to effectively protect the user's face from gunfire, shrapnel, and pressure released from exploding ordnance. Because this suit was designed in the 23rd century - over 300 years ago, from Isaac's perspective - it is therefore, while surprisingly not yet an anachronism, regarded as an old piece of military memorabilia and sought after by collectors of antique military equipment. Compared to its modern counterpart, the EarthGov Security Suit, the Legionary suits are noticeably bulkier, as well as having exposed tubes and wiring. When this suit is acquired in the first playthrough, it grants a permanent upgrade to 25 inventory slots (from the Archaeologist Suit's 20). This is the (gameplay-wise) best suit than can be acquired within the initial playthrough, as the later-obtained Elite Suit confers no additional bonuses over protection and inventory). Variants *Elite Suit *Hostile Environment Suit *Marauder Suit *Sharpshooter Suit Trivia *It has the dimmest of RIG light of all of the suits. **It also has the least amount of visible visor spaces, second to Gabe Weller's unique Patrol Suit. *The unit patch on the left shoulder of the suit has the number 226 under the emblem, indicating that the suits are from the 226th Legion. *Sam Ackerman's Legionary Suit appears almost identical to Tim Caufman's suit, albeit with red helmet lights and a blue health bar. This is somewhat uncommon during co-op play in Dead Space 3, as the same RIG variation, when worn by a second player, has a different color scheme and helmet. The only other RIG that shares this trait is the Witness Suit, though Carver's version has a red color scheme along with the aforementioned red lights and blue health bar. *Enhanced Fodders are created from soldiers who were wearing Legionary suits, the suit's armor helping increase the necromorph's durability. Notes * The suit's description is misleading as the last time these suits were known to be used by the S.C.A.F. is in 2314, the early 24th century, however, it could be argued that the S.C.A.F. were fighting the secessionists with outdated equipment. ** Alternatively, given the relative stagnation of equipment development between the 2300s and 2500s (example being the few functional differences between a Legionary Suit and the later EarthGov Security Suit are a few exposed wires and tubes) it is likely that these suits were still top of the line, despite being a century old. Gallery Legionairy_carver_DS3.jpg|John Carver's version DS3 Legionary Suit.jpg DS3 Legionary Suit Concept Art 1.jpg DS3 Legionary Suit Concept Art 2.jpg ds3-legionary-suit.jpg ds3-legionary-suit-back.jpg ds3-legionary-suit-back-concept.jpg ds3-legionary-suit-concept.jpg References Category:RIGs Category:Dead Space 3 RIGs